Games
by ofmakebelieve
Summary: “As far as I’m concerned, Berry’s fair game.” Puck said. “Well then,” Finn replied darkly. “Let the games begin.” Puckelberry/Finchel


**Games**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Summary: **"As far as I'm concerned, Berry's fair game." Puck said. "Well then," Finn replied darkly. "Let the games begin." Puckelberry/Finchel

**A/N: I'm a big fan of both the Puck/Rachel and Finn/Rachel pairings, and I personally love when I read a story with a slight love-triangle thing between them (hah), so I thought I'd give this type of story a try. Hope you enjoy! **

Rachel walked through the halls of McKinley High, dozens of eyes following her every movement.

This had been happening for weeks now, ever since Finn and Puck had made it their mission to obtain Rachel Berry.

Rachel guessed that it still came as a little bit of a shock to people that the two most popular boys in school were fighting over _her_. _Rachel Berry_, glee freak extraordinaire.

And after all the freakiness flamed out, Rachel found it flattering how the boys were trying to get her attention. It was very… Sweet.

But she never thought that they'd make her choose, and honestly, she had no idea who to pick… She loved them both, but in different ways.

But now she had to choose, and she just…Couldn't.

---

Puck's eyes watched Rachel's short skirt bounce up and down on her legs as she walked in perfect rhythm.

He smirked as she dropped her notebook, and began to bend over and grab it, there was a tall, and at this point in time, extremely annoying quarterback blocking his view.

"Finn." He said, rolling his eyes.

"'Sup, man?" Finn asked.

"Not much." Puck said, leaning against his locker, and Rachel in sight once again. This time she was at the water fountain, pushing her thumb to the button, making the water flow, daring to bend over and take a sip.

_Do it, do it, do it. _

But just as she was about to bend over, Finn got in the way once again.

"Dude, what the fuck do you _want_?" He asked, getting angry fast.

Finn shot him a strange look. "I need advice. On a girl."

Puck stood up a little straighter.

This was the first time Finn had come to him for advice on girls since he found out that Puck was the real father to Quinn's baby.

"Yeah?"

"It's Rachel… I'm in love with her, man… I can't stop thinking about her… Sometimes I even check under the bed to make sure she's not hiding under there, but, like, in a good way, of course."

"That's not love, you're just going crazy." Puck said, rolling his eyes.

Of course he knew that Finn was into Rachel too, and that Rachel liked Finn more than she would ever like Puck, but he still liked to try and make himself think that he had a chance, and this wasn't helping out too much.

"No… Dude, I thought that you'd be a little more supportive." Finn said.

Puck shrugged, looking at Rachel once again.

"Wait… You like her too. That's what this is."

_Damn_.

Even though Finn was a classified idiot, he was pretty damn smart.

Puck looked back at Finn. "No… I'll admit, Berry is one _fine_ piece of ass, but…"

"Don't talk about her like that." Finn said defensively.

"Whatever dude. I don't like her, you have nothing you worry about."

Lie.

"I don't believe you." Finn said.

"Alright, fine, I might still have… Feelings for Rachel, but she's so high maintenance…" Puck winced. "Maybe we should just both lay off of her." He suggested.

"No…" Finn responded. "Just because you like Rachel too doesn't mean that I'm just going to _give her up_ so neither one of us gets hurt!"

"Wow, Finn, you're so selfless… Where'd you pick that up at?" Puck said sarcastically.

"It's a little thing I learned from my used-to-be-best -friend." Finn replied.

Puck rolled his eyes. "Why don't we just let _Rachel _decide which one of us gets to tap that?"

"You know what, Puck? No. I'm not letting you steal _another_ girl away from me! Rachel is _mine_… The sooner you accept that and move on the better. I mean, do you_ really_ think you have a chance with her? With _her_? She's freaking _obsessed_ with me… And you were just a _distraction_. She dated you to make _me_ jealous." Finn finished and Puck was left speechless.

"Whatever." He shrugged it off. He would never admit it, but he knew the odds of him ending up with Rachel over Finn, and it stung a little bit to know that she would never _really_ care about him. Or so he thought. "Besides, maybe she'll finally come to her senses and realize that there's no use wasting her time on you."

Finn gave no response.

"Look… As far as I'm concerned, Berry's fair game." Puck said after thinking about it for a moment.

"Well then," Finn said darkly. "Let the games begin." And with that, he was gone.

How the f*ck was he going to pull this off?

---

"Noah." Rachel said, approaching him in Glee rehearsals.

"Berry." He replied, trying his hardest not to show any interest in her.

"I've heard about you and Finn, and your little…_Competition_." She said quite smugly.

Instead of asking her who told her that, he replied coolly, "Don't flatter yourself, Rachel…" With an eye roll, he walked over and pretended to talk to Artie…

Rachel mimicked his expression and went to sit by Finn.

"So, Finn, I heard that you and Puck are fighting over _me_ now."

Puck was right, Rachel _was_ flattering herself, this was _amazing_, two of the most popular kids in school trying to get her?

Finn shrugged. "Yeah, I guess."

"Look, Finn, I hope that this is about me, and not just the fact that ever since you found out about the baby being Puck's you two have been in constant competition."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Finn looked away. "Besides, _I _liked you first. He needs to back off."

Rachel was caught off guard. "Y-you really like me?"

"Yeah, you're pretty cool Rachel." He winked at her as Mr. Schuester asked the group to quiet down so they could pay attention to the steps for the new number.

---

'_So that's what started the hardest decision making cycle of my life.' _Rachel thought, looking around at the eyes focused on her.

She tries to tell herself that they're just jealous of her, but they're not and she knows it.

They're just amazed that anyone in their right mind could like a girl like Rachel Berry.

**A/N: So… Thoughts? Should I continue it? Is it worth it? REVIEW! **

**-emaleelilac**


End file.
